Just For Tonight
by Obsydien
Summary: Amethyst and Obsidian spend a night together and drunkenly enjoy each other's company. This is just a one shot I did to amuse myself and a friend of mine who wanted to see my OC with Amethyst instead of Pearl. It has nothing at all to do with the main storyline. Anywho though, I hope you all enjoy.


Obsidian tipped his head back as the final drops of the cheap whiskey burned the back of his throat. He shuddered and tossed the bottle onto the couch beside him. His dark, hazed hues drifted over to the woman splayed lazily on the other side of the couch. Her long, light purple-grey hair normally draped one of her eyes fairly neatly, but right now, it was in a wilder mess than usual. Amethyst had been drinking just as much as he had. Her attention was on the TV flickering uselessly in front of them both. She had covered herself with his tattered cloak. The darker gem tilted his head and chuckled. For whatever reason, Amethyst was incredibly amusing to his inebriated mind.

For the past few days, Obsidian and Amethyst have had the temple, and by extension Steven's room, to themselves. Things had been oddly calm in Beach City over the past few days, so the Gems all took this rare breather as time for themselves. Garnet had left to go tend to solo missions, all potentially dangerous. Pearl was taking the time to seek and categorize mystical artifacts both old and new. She had brought Lion along to make the effort easier. Steven and his father, Greg, decided to take some time to do some father-son bonding in the form of a mini road trip. This left Amethyst free to be as wild as she wanted, and that included roping Obsidian in with her. Most of their nights ended with the both of them blind drunk and passed out. Tonight, however, they both somehow managed to stay conscious. And make a complete mess of Steven's room. Every now and then, Obsidian would make an attempt to clean up, but after Amethyst's repeated interferences, he decided that it was a problem best left for another day.

Amethyst's visible eye trailed over to her chuckling friend and instantly she pushed up into a sit. Her brows furrowed but that didn't stop her lips from pulling into a smile.

"Th'hell're you gigglin' at?" Her tone was, unsurprisingly, slurred.

The taller Gem's shoulder rose and dropped in a lazy shrug. "You," he responded simply. He beamed then flailed when he felt the sudden weight of the purple woman upon him. "Heeeeey," he slurred, "Ged offa me!" He pushed at her, though it was obvious that he was incredibly unbothered by her presence. He paid no attention to the fact his cloak was on the floor.

She beat lightly at his chest and simply leaned on him. "I don't wanna..." She brushed her bangs away from her eyes and met a gaze even darker than her own. Amethyst blinked slowly then gradually moved forward until her forehead was pressed against Obsidian's. She smiled upon feeling the warmth of his breath dancing across her lips. "Hi..." She lidded her eyes and snaked her hands up to his chest. The distance between their lips closed by a few centimeters more.

Obsidian's cheeks, already flushed from the alcohol, burned even brighter once Amethyst further closed the distance between them. When she spoke, he could feel her lips very lightly brushing against his. His fingers twitched at his side. Her breath was just as intoxicating as the alcohol was. Hell, _she _was as intoxicating as the alcohol was. He let his eyes fall half mast. His hands lifted to grace along her thighs, which earned him a shiver, then higher to stop on her hips. He massaged the areas gingerly. "Hi yerself..." Their lips were touching. He shuddered and closed his eyes when he felt Amethyst close the small distance all the way. He reclined back against the arm of the couch, Amethyst making sure to straddle him without breaking their lip lock. The masculine Gem's fingers bit into her waist and held her against him as his hips rose to slowly grind against her own.

Amethyst gasped quietly and smirked against his lips. He wanted her? The thought amused the feminine Gem. It's not like sex wasn't crossing her own mind. One of her hands traced up to tangle in the grey tresses on his head as her tongue slithered out along his lips. She teased the tip against the edges and along the seam of his mouth before attempting to penetrate into his maw.

A soft growl formed in Obsidian's throat when he felt her tongue attempting to enter his mouth. He wasn't about to let her completely dominate him. He lifted up just a bit and opened his mouth enough to allow his tongue to brush sloppily against hers. He managed to overpower her tongue back into her own warm mouth, but it quickly became a struggle for dominance. Amethyst's fingers bit into Obsidian's shoulders and his fingers bit into her waist as his tongue batted and lashed against hers. Quiet moans spilled from each of them as their tongues danced in her mouth.

Gradually, as seconds dripped into minutes, the furious tongue battle had dwindled into fervent, consensual kissing. And groping. At some point during their battle, Obsidian's hand had found its way beneath Amethyst's shirt and, eventually, her bra. His thumb and forefinger rolled the perky bud beneath the fabric, drawing several pitchy mewls from the short woman. She arched into his touch, able to feel her body heating more intensely. Her hips wouldn't stop moving. She ground her rump hard into the bulge in his pants. She could feel him growing and throbbing beneath her. He wanted her. She wanted him.

Amethyst finally broke the kiss, soft pants falling from her mouth. She opened her visible eye and quietly giggled at the other's disappointed and confused expression. She coaxed his hand away from her chest and took a moment to shake out her hair. Her eye kept track of his as her hands traveled tantalizingly down her body.

Obsidian watched she she slowly, meticulously peeled her shirt away from her torso. Damn she's beautiful. He sat up and pressed his lips to her neck once it was gone, gently suckling at lavender skin. As he did so, his arms wrapped around her and drew her close. He nipped at her skin and smiled as his fingers busied themselves with the clasps of her bra. It took a moment or two, but he eventually managed to toss it away near her discarded shirt. He pulled himself away from her neck and reclined back to stare at the lighter Gem.

An amused grin spread across Amethyst's lips as she watched Obsidian shamelessly ogling her chest. She arched forward, eyes lidding seductively as her hands skimmed down along his toned chest. Her Cheshire like grin grew when she felt him shudder at her touch. Her fingers scratched lightly at his dark skin through his shirt and eventually found their way underneath the fabric. She leaned into him, lips barely brushing his as her hands worked his shirt up and away from his torso. Once it was tossed somewhere near her own discarded clothing, Amethyst nipped at Obsidian's lower lip before pulling away completely. She scrambled back until her back was resting against the arm of the couch opposite him.

Grey eyebrows raised in surprise at the sight of her scrambling away. He groaned quietly, length giving the occasional hard throb beneath his pants.

"Amethyst..." He raised up to the sound of playful drunken laughter, only to slouch forward onto his hands as he crawled towards the short woman. It was only a matter of seconds before he was towering over her. He braced one foot against the floor and positioned his other leg in between the back cushion and Amethyst. He gripped her waist and swiftly pulled her against his concealed member. The action earned a shiver and a hearty moan from them both. He slowly pushed his hips into hers, grinding with every forward press as his fingers hooked in the line of her tights. Only when the fabric was down far enough did he still his hips long enough to pull it away. His eyebrows raised slightly at the sight of her damp boyshorts. There was no mistaking the lavender Gem's arousal. Obsidian's cheeks burned. He felt another twitch down below. His smoldering hues met with hers. A silent conversation took place. It only lasted for a second. He shimmied away from Amethyst before bending his body forward. Since he was considerably taller than she was, he was able to trail sloppy kisses from the dark purple gem on her chest, lower to the contours of her belly, lower to her pelvis, and finally lower to her concealed sex. A purple hand placed itself on the back of his head. Obsidian could _feel _the sexual heat that she was giving off. He loved it. He positioned his head a bit closer to her and skimmed his tongue along her hidden slit at a meticulously slow pace. He inhaled as the tip of his tongue swirled around her clit. The groan it drew was music to his ears. The scent caused the fire in his lower belly to flare even brighter. The underside of his tongue traced her slit back down.

Amethyst was squirming beneath him. Each and every time his tongue swirled around the erect nub, a pitchy moan pierced the air. She pushed his head closer, back arching up. Her teeth clenched and her hips bucked up when she felt his lips wrap around her clit through the fabric. Her breathing hitched between ragged moans as he sucked and tugged on the sensitive bud. Lavender fingers twitched then tangled themselves further in grey locks. Her sex was desperate for more attention. Between shaky breaths, Amethyst managed to speak.

"Q-Quit teasin' and do it already!"

Obsidian's eyes darted upwards. He smirked at the outburst and hooked his fingers in the line of her underwear. He peeled them away at a snail's pace, all while keeping his eyes locked on Amethyst's flushed face. A soft scoff escaped his lips. "Be patient and bite me," he tossed her boyshorts elsewhere and tore his gaze away to rest on her womanhood. Unlike her curtain of floor length light tresses, Amethyst was surprisingly well trimmed down below. His jaw worked back and forth eagerly before he drew his tongue in a slow crawl along her glistening slit. She shuddered beneath him, fingernails dragging lightly along his scalp as a shaky moan feel from her lips. He repeated the action, his upper teeth grazing her clit each and every time. He raised a hand and let his palm rest on her pelvis. His fingers pressed on her abdomen and his thumb pressed down on the sensitive nub. He guided the digit in quick circles as his tongue penetrated her. She was so hot inside. _Damn... _A quiet moan muffled on her nether lips.

The lighter Gem's eyes shot open then closed just as quickly when she felt the warm muscle guiding deeper and deeper into her. Her inner walls clenched hard around his tongue as her back arched. She ground her hips up against his mouth, almost desperate to make him penetrate further. Her mouth slacked open as pitchy moan after ragged curse filled the sex charged air. She spread her legs wider, fingers tugging at Obsidian's hair. The gem on her chest began to faintly glow.

The taller Gem groaned in pleasure as his hair was repeatedly tugged. He was throbbing violently now beneath his pants. He couldn't take it anymore. With his free hand, he fumbled with his pants before finally managing to tug them and his underwear down to his knees. He gripped the base of his shaft and started to stroke as his tongue simultaneously withdrew and thrusted forward. Obsidian shifted his position slightly to better allow his tongue to prod against Amethyst's sensitive inner nerves. He moaned on her, vibrating her slightly as he withdrew his tongue to trace the tip around her clit. As he did so, his fingertips teased his precum beading head. He soon guided the slick muscle back into her tight canal, hand lowering to once again grace hardened flesh.

Amethyst's mind was hazing. Her heart was racing. Her muscles, tensing. She was further approaching her climax. Her ragged breaths fell on dark ears.

"Obs-sidian...!" The gem on her chest glowed brighter. She opened her mouth to attempt to say something else, but instead, a vibrant moan pierced to air. The tip of Obsidian's tongue brushed her g-spot rather roughly. "A-Aahha fuck!" She pulled hard at his hair, pushing and holding his face down against her. Her entire body clenched.

His eyes clenched shut and his hand stroked along his length at a quicker pace. He smirked mentally when he heard her loud curse. He'd found her sweet spot. Locked on it, his tongue jabbed and prodded repeatedly at the area, drawing out pitchy squeaks from the purple Gem. He exhaled roughly each time his hair was pulled. That coupled with the motion of his hand was driving him to the edge just as quickly. The smooth gem on his back had begun to glow long ago and was getting brighter with each passing moment. His abdomen tensed and precum spewed down his length. He was almost there.

Their minds were near blanks, focused on nothing but their impending orgasms. After only a few more minutes and precise jabs, shameless cries of Obsidian's name and several curses escaped Amethyst's mouth and mingled with the deep throated grunts of the darker Gem. She forced and held his head down as her clear fluids dribbled onto his tongue and chin, not that he minded. He was just as tense as his seed spilled against the couch cushions. Both of their gem blazed with light as they rode out their simultaneous orgasms. The sensation lasted for several long, pleasurable moments before the lights in their gem faded. Amethyst went semi-limp on the couch, one hand leaving Obsidian's hair to brush her bangs from her flushed face. Both were panting hard.

When Amethyst opened her eyes, Obsidian had rid himself of his remaining clothing and was positioned over her. His dark eyes were smoldering, still harboring lust for the purple Gem. His semi erect penis rested against her vagina as he leaned down. With masted eyes, the taller man ground himself against her. His forehead rested against her own, her quiet moans tantalizing his eardrums. The fire was growing again, for both of them. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and drew him in. His mouth latched to her neck and created a soft suction. He guided both his hands under and behind her to hold her shoulders from beneath. Being this close to his fellow Gem drove him crazy in the best of ways. It took only a few short moments, but soon, both Gems were blazing again. One of Obsidian's brows lifted when he heard Amethyst's voice tickle his eardrum.

"Fuck me..."

"Hard...?"

"Yeah..."

"Good girl..."

Obsidian reached down to position his head with her entrance and once his head was prodding her slick sex, he bucked forward. He groaned loudly as her tight inner walls clamped around his rigid shaft. He pushed in halfway, only to withdraw to his head and thrust forward, this time hilting Amethyst. The shorter Gem dug her nails into his back, head rolling back on the arm of the couch as his hips collided with hers again, and again. Several short, broken moans mingled in the air with lower pitched murmurs. She bucked her hips in time with his, electricity jolting from her to him with each meeting of their hips. He exhaled hard against her neck, hips positioning just a bit. He slowed his pace, but bucked forward just as roughly as before. He wanted to make sure Amethyst felt all of him. Using his position above her, he gripped her shoulders harder and somewhat pulled her down into every forward thrust. His breathing grew ragged, as did hers.

Amethyst arched up into him, legs wrapping around his waist. She tensed and relaxed her legs, rather guiding him into each of his thrusts. As his head struck repeatedly at her g-spot, the lavender woman's eyes rolled back behind closed lids. She was getting close already, but she refused to let herself go just that easily. The fingers of one hand traced down Obsidian's back, tips teasing around his gem. Amethyst giggled quietly between vibrant moans. For what ever reason, smooth gems amused her and even more when she was as drunk as she was. It was probably because of Pearl. She gasped and quickly moved her hand away from his gem when she felt his teeth impacting into her neck. It didn't hurt so much as it more surprised her. Her pulsating inner walls clamped hard on his member, allowing her to feel just how hard he was throbbing inside of her. She whimpered with pleasure as the pace of his hips began to increase. _Obsidian...!_

_Amethyst..._ The purple Gem's name repeated itself within his mind as precum painted her insides. He was so close. His lower stomach was contracting and he could feel the familiar tightening in his loins. _Amethyst...! _He bit and suckled on her neck, but only for a moment before his forehead glued itself to the crook in her neck. His breathing was hitching, gem once again beginning to glow.

That charge was filling the air again. Purple light shone between pressed bodies and mingled with opaque illuminated black. Amethyst wrapped herself around Obsidian and he held her close as their bodies both fell over the edge. His name swirled in the air with hers amidst the sound of ragged breathing and pleasured moans. The Gem couple stayed locked together in pleasure for a few moments as they each rode out an orgasm longer than the last. Once the high of their passion had faded and left them both in a state of euphoric bliss, Amethyst's legs finally released Obsidian's waist, though her arms stayed locked around his shoulders. She mumbled something and smiled lazily, nuzzling her face into his neck. Obsidian, still panting quietly, took the opportunity to flip onto his back and bring Amethyst with him. She positioned herself so that her rump was resting just above his sated member. Using one of his arms, he pulled his cloak over both of them, though it was far more effective for Amethyst considering she was far shorter than he was. He smiled down to her, chuckling tiredly as she placed her hands on his chest and used them as a pillow.

"Shouldn't we be concerned about the mess?" He asked, though judging from his tone, it didn't seem like he was going to do much about it any time soon.

Amethyst's shrugged and yawned, already allowing sleep to creep up on her. "We got a while. I say leave it."

Obsidian shook his head and raised a hand to slowly stroke through Amethyst's long hair. He waited for a few seconds before speaking up, "Amethyst?"

"Hmm...?"

"Love you."

She snorted out a quiet laugh and curled up. Her only response was, "Love you too," followed by the sound of her snoring.


End file.
